With My Last Breath, I'll Protect You
by AnythingInTheShadows
Summary: What If Carlisle was the Lonely Cullen, What if Esme was the human that needed protecting. Full Summary inside   Post breaking Dawn about ninety years later, Cannon Pairs.  Enjoy
1. Prologue

**With My Last Breath, I'll Protect You**

**Summary;  
>Carlisle Cullen is the lonely Vampire he's already watched his adoptive children find their mates and get married he's even watched as his Son Edward get his mate Bella pregnant while she was human and turn her into a vampire to save her life. He's been there threw every milestone of his children's lives yet he's still to find his mate.<br>Esme Platt has lived in Forks since she was a child her mother died while giving birth to her daughter, leaving her to grow up with her father and his abusive behaviour towards her. When the new family come to Forks and join her at high school can she keep her secret hidden under her clothes or will Alice have a vision that will change her life.**

**Disclaimer****; **** Okay so as everyone else on Fanfiction I do not own Twilight if I did I'd be living the high life but unfortunately I'm not I'm just a pre-army girl waiting for her training date to be released so instead of boredom making me go insane I write when I'm not at work. All ownership goes to their rightful owner I just came up with storyline  
>Rewriting Twilight as I do in my head.<br>So once more I don't own and you can't sue my ass :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

Esme's Point of View.**  
><strong>  
><em>Dear Diary<em>

Secrets that's what my life has came to, keeping secrets mainly because I know what will happen if the truth comes out I'd be ripped out from the home I'm in and put into one of those horrible children homes until I am of age to be realised from the state. Children shouldn't have to keep secrets but would people want to be around me when they knew mine. This is a question I ask myself everyday would they believe me if I told them the truth even if that meant moving. My father's a respectful business men and is knowing as kind and helpful around Forks even though it's a small town he brought money to the town by building new houses and a couple of knew shops as he'd joined a Franchise with a few worldwide names such as Starbucks, McDonalds and H&M so I guess no one would believe what he's like when the door shuts and the curtain falls.

I cover up his actions with make-up and long sleeved tops though he's not stupid he knows where to "Relieved his stress" as he calls it on my body where no one can see though I'm always self conscious encase he's gripped my arms to tight and a bruise will form on it. I was a good actress I could put up a fake front when we did charity events I pretended to be the perfect little daughter who was the key to her father's heart. If they only knew his heart was frozen and that he was just as good as actor as I was.

Most people in my possession would say they hate their father, mother or whoever else abuses them but I don't hate my father I just hate the man he's became.

I've heard of people taking their lives to escape the pain and torture though I could never for the life of me find the will power to actually follow through with my pains of ending my life. I found my escape by volunteering at the local hospital sitting with children who were going through Chemo or with the babies up in the NUCI Unit the way I see it my father couldn't touch me in public even though it's only a few hours after school three days a week and on the weekend it lets me pretend my life is perfect and I can actually be myself.

I guess you only get what you can handle in life and I know once I'm eighteen I can leave my father's grips for good

Hopefully one day my father will return to the man he used to be but I think that's just hopeful wishing but you never know if I keep wishing one day it might just come true.

_Esme Ann Platt 11/03/2096_

* * *

><p>An;

**So Tell me what you guys think (: Unlike my other stories this is prewritten so it'll be up dated regularly this story is set about ninety years after Renesmee is born.**

Pixie x


	2. Chapter 1

**With My Last Breath, I'll Protect You**

A/N;

**Thank you to all my Reviewers Hopefully I do Esme and Carlisle proud (':****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Disclaimer; **** Okay so as everyone else on Fanfiction I do not own Twilight if I did I'd be living the high life but unfortunately I'm not I'm just a pre-army girl waiting for her training date to be released so instead of boredom making me go insane I write when I'm not at work. All ownership goes to their rightful owner I just came up with storyline  
>Rewriting Twilight as I do in my head.<br>So once more I don't own and you can't sue my ass :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<br>Esme's Point of View.****  
><strong>  
>"Stupid fucking bruise why won't you cover behind the make-up" I muttered to myself as I did my best to cover the purpleblue tint to my right cheek with foundation and concealer. Brushing the small sponge over my fair skin, Thirty minutes a bottle of foundation and half a stick of concealer later I was ready to leave my house and head to hospital. My father had taken a risk this morning usually when he did lash out on me it'd be my back, legs or shoulders places people couldn't see but this morning he was so full of rage he just struck my cheek with the back side of his hand like my face was his new punch bag. In all honestly I think that's all my body ever was to him for the past six years his bruises on my skin are the only affection he shows me if you could even call it that. I guess I should count myself lucky my father had never touched me in a sexual way I think he knew better than that. Though his words and actions hurt the most, sometimes I wished my mother was still alive maybe then he wouldn't have turned into this stone cold monster. In my head though he'd always be the loveable dad I had for ten years of my life always shown me he loved me, reading me stories watching Peter Pan over and over again just so I could hear Peter say second star to the right and straight on till the morning. Never Never Land was where I wished I was when the hitting started sometimes I dream Tinkerbell came to me showering me in her pixie dust and teaching me how to fly so I could go live with the lost boys and I'd be the only lost girl. Those were the days when innocence was bliss and nothing was as it seemed.

But those days were numbered and I grew up counting the weeks until I was off to college I was going to become an architect I wanted to make something of my life I wasn't going to let that monster my father had transform into hold me back from my dreams. If I had to take his beating to be the girl I wanted to be then so be it but I knew one day he'd get his just desserts Karma's a bitch and hopefully it's bite him in the ass in the years to come. Running my fingers through my hair and checking myself in the mirror one last time I took in a much needed breath of air, picked up my car keys and waltzed out of the house and to my car. Even though my father was one of the richest men in Forks I wasn't the type of girl who thought it was okay to spend his money on an overly priced car they all do the same job if you ask me so I picked out a dark purple Ford Ka on my sixteenth birthday two months ago. Getting in and bringing my baby to life I smiled softly as backed out of the drive way and began my fifteen minute drive to the hospital.

It was a rare sunny day in Forks and that I was grateful for it meant my father would be at some business barbeque and he'd be there most of the night and most likely wouldn't be home till tomorrow. I wasn't complaining It gave me a time to actually relax and not treat on egg shells around him. Turning into the Hospital's parking lot I drove around for a couple of minutes before finding a parking space. Taking a couple of notes out of my glove box I placed them in the pocket of my jeans and stepped out of my car locking the doors behind me as I hurried towards the hospital entrance. Once inside I made my way over to the receptionist's desk and got my name plate.  
>"Hi I'm Esme Ann Platt and today I'm going to pretend to be like every things okay." I muttered under my breath to no one in particular but myself I think I was trying to tell myself that it was just another day and tomorrow might be different. Yeah right tomorrow and the many days after where just going to be the same as today. Wakeup do something stupid Smack Kick Punch. I'm actually surprised that there's still a small patch of fair white skin left on my body but that wouldn't last long. Sighing I picked up the few folders that I had of the children I was seeing today I had made them so I knew what the child was going through and so I could keep a diary of everything we did. Inside where photos, letters, drawings hell we even put name tags with stupid names on them inside I'd do anything to let these children have a second chance to have a normal childhood much like the one I used to have.<p>

Flicking through one of the folders I walked away from the desk and turned in the direction of the stair way. Opening the door I headed up the flight of stairs and down the corridor to the children's ward. Pushing the door with my hip I squirted my hands with the gel that always smelt like they put too much vodka in the container and rubbed my palms together to kill any germs that had taking up house in between the cracks of skin.

Turning into the room I smiled softly as Allie the girl I would most of the morning with was sitting painting while a blonde haired doctor sat and spoke about the treatment she was going to go through. Standing in the door way for a couple of minutes I watched as Allie dipped her finger in the tub of red paint and started to smudge it on the white crisp paper in front of her.  
>Making my way over to her I sat down in one of the empty seats and picked up a pencil and started to draw.<br>"SMAY" Allie's adorable voice sang she couldn't pronounce her E's because of a stutter she had but I found it cute how she'd always find away to say someone's name without them usually making her own pronunciation for them.

"Hey Allie,Ballie" I smiled as I kissed her head and gave her hug this child saw the world in a different light no matter how sick she got she'd always be happy and cheery making everyone else break out in smiles or laughs.

"Smay th-th-th-this is m-m-m-my Doctor Ca-Ca-Ca-" She spoke her stutter getting in the way of her words and I just smiled softly.

"Breath sweetie remember what I said breathe and pretend no one else in the room close your eyes if you have too." I spoke as I ran my fingers through her thin brown hair.

"C-A-R-L-I-S-L-uh" She spoke spelling every letter would using Uh as E as she had done on many occasions before and it made me fall in love with the little girl even more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Carlisle I'm Esme Anne Platt I Volunteer three days through the week and both days at the weekend and you've already met Allie, She wins the hearts of many but she's sneaky when she wants to be." I stuck my hand out.

"It's Very Nice to Meet you too Miss Platt, My daughters will be joining here to Volunteer too maybe you could show them around once they actually get out of bed." He chuckled while shaking my hand. I gasped at the coldness and once he pulled back he looked up to me.

"Sorry I have slow circulation my hands and feet are usually colder than they should be." He muttered before writing something down in Allie's Cart then getting up and leaving to go finish off his rounds or whatever else he did in this hospital.

Watching him leave I bit my lip I knew we were getting a new doctor but no one told me he'd looked like he stepped out of a cover magazine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; ****So tell me what you guys think (': I don't know what the year 2096 will be like but I think Forks would have grown a tiny bit new houses more shops bigger hospital the works as for car model's who knows so it's Fanfiction for a reason we get to make shit up in case I just put my car into it mainly because it's the only one I could think of (:**

Anyways I hope I didn't ramble on to much in this chapter

Enjoy  
>Pixie x<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**With My Last Breath, I'll Protect You**

**A/N;**

**Thank you to all my Reviewers Hopefully I do Esme and Carlisle proud (': ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Disclaimer; ****Okay so as everyone else on Fanfiction I do not own Twilight if I did I'd be living the high life but unfortunately I'm not I'm just a pre-army girl waiting for her training date to be released so instead of boredom making me go insane I write when I'm not at work. All ownership goes to their rightful owner I just came up with storyline  
>Rewriting Twilight as I do in my head.<br>So once more I don't own and you can't sue my ass :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two.<br>Carlisle's Point of View.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>We had just moved back to Forks after Ninety years of being away Alice had, had a vision saying we needed to be back in Forks for some reason or another she wouldn't give me too much detail saying if I knew too much it wouldn't end the way she had seen it. In my four hundred and Fifty Six years of walking this world I had never felt this empty inside. I'd watched my children find their mates get married and have forever to be with each-other sure I've had a few flings if that's what you call them with some vampires of the opposite sex. I even tried dating Tanya Denali the leader of the Alaskan Coven but we had nothing in common apart from we hadn't found our mates and where just using each other for sex. We now saw our self's as extended family members. I was sometimes jealous of what my children had with their mates but I knew mine was out in the world somewhere waiting for me as much as I was waiting for her.

Running my fingers through my blonde hair I let out a breath of air as I stared at my computer screen in the hospital office I now called my own. I'd be damned if I was going to let more children die of cancer in the past ten years fifty children have died in the ward many because their little hearts couldn't handle the stress anymore. Maybe Rosalie could maybe help in the hospital she'd study medicine maybe she'd be able to help diagnose children faster than most doctors so we could get their treatment started to give them a better chance of survival.

Sometimes I felt damned for being what I was a Vampire the deadliest predator on the earth. But I worked for centuries in hospitals helping people to hold onto that tiny thread of humanity that I had left within my body after I was changed. The scent of blood did not phrase me anymore and I was grateful for my new improved senses. My eye slight was allot clearer that meant I could see broken bone under the skin, my sense of smell was heightened meaning I could smell any abnormalities in someone's blood my hearing was better than canines and I was able to run faster than the speed of light.

The only problem with my new heightened senses meant I was able to see the bruise on Esme's cheek that she did her best to cover up and even under all that make-up she had plastered over her face I still saw the purple-blueish tint to her fair skin.

Maybe I was thinking too much into the situation but I sat and wondered how anyone could sink so low to hit a child. I was a father and I knew how frustration children could get teenagers for that matter where on a whole different level but still I could never lay a hand on one of my kids even though I knew I could never hurt them and they would most likely heal within in seconds because of our hand granite like skin but still I wouldn't be any better than the monster keep inside of me that I had locked in a cage and throwing away the key.

Sighing once more I stood up and turned to face the window and stared at the view around me, Trees, Trees and more Trees something that never got old to me I've moved to Forks four times in all my years of being a vampire and still I never felt more at home.  
>Pinching the bridge of my nose as I let my thoughts consume me I never even noticed my daughters Alice and Bella walk into my office until Bella softly cleared her throat from behind me. I had a habit of cutting off my senses every once and while when I was deep in thought mainly because I was too busy taking everything in to pay attention else way. Turning from my spot I smiled softly as I looked to the females in front of me.<p>

"Good after noon ladies I suspect you're hunting went well?" I asked as I took a seat back in my chair and motioned for them to make their self's comfortable on the sofa across from me, we didn't need to sit we could stand all day if we really wanted too but we liked to keep up appearances for human eyes.

"Hunting was fun, Emmett decided that he and Renesmee where going to find the biggest bear in the woods and you know what those too are like when their together trouble just happens to follow them at every beck and call." Bella spoke shaking her head, her daughter Renesmee my granddaughter was a charming young woman but when she was with Emmett there was no end to their jokes, pranks and mischief. Nodding my head I let a small chuckle escape my lips.

"Well you know Emmett's just a big kid at heart he means no trouble, Are you all set for going back to school on Monday?" I question we had to keep up pretences over the rest of the humans I couldn't exactly say my children where home schooled and no one ever saw them so as always when we moved we made up some story about how I adopted them, Rosalie and Jasper where my twins from an old girlfriend who didn't want them and left them for me to raise Alice and Edward where sister and brother my niece and nephew and I adopted them after a house fire claimed their parents at a young age and Emmett was a boy who I adopted in a hospital I worked in where he had been in an abusive home. Though the story would change with each city or town we moved too.

"Yes Carlisle we're ready don't worry, Renesmee and Bella are going to be sisters as she's growing into her features she looks more like Bella just with Edward's bronze hair but she looks more like Bella in photos so we're going to say that after Bella started dating Edward and moved with us as they're engaged to be married Renesmee started rebelling against her parents and they asked if she could come stay with us for a while to try and help her out. And for the rest of us we're just your adoptive children don't worry Carlisle we've played this game so many times it's stuck in our brains." Alice giggled bouncing up and down I loved that little pixie but sometimes she really needed to lay off whatever animal she hunted frequently because she had a tendency to act like Tinkerbell on cocaine.

Nodding once more I looked at my computer before logging off the system and standing up. "Very well, And as you both are volunteering here there's a girl named Esme waiting for you up in the children's ward, she's going to show you around and introduce you to children some of the nurses and then you are free to do as you please. I know both of your blood lust is under control now so maybe you could make friends with her she's has a loveable attitude for what she does and I think even though she is human she will warm her way into many hearts plus her father runs charity events which as we are one of the wealthiest families in Forks and the surrounding area's we will be attending and I think it would make the family look approveit if my children where to make friends with the local teenagers and I know none of you will cause trouble."

The girls both nodded before they gave me a hug and headed out the office with me following behind them to check on my patients. I just hope whatever Alice moved us back here for shows itself soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; ****Aww poor Carlisle not knowing that Esme is the reason Alice moved them all (: I don't want this to be a love at first sight type of story and I'm thinking of making it a saga like twilight was but I don't think I follow everything that was put in front of the Cullen's in the actual twilight Saga but you never know I might let Esme and Carlisle make a cute baby meh I'll put a poll up to see what you guys want but the lovey dovey crap will be at a slow pace so please don't shout at me telling me you want them to kiss in like the forth chapter then it would be too much like twilight but there's always dream land for Esme ;)**

any ways enjoy  
>Pixie x<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**With My Last Breath, I'll Protect You**

**A/N; ****Thank you to all my Reviewers Hopefully I do Esme and Carlisle proud (': ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Disclaimer; ****Okay so as everyone else on Fanfiction I do not own Twilight if I did I'd be living the high life but unfortunately I'm not I'm just a pre-army girl waiting for her training date to be released so instead of boredom making me go insane I write when I'm not at work. All ownership goes to their rightful owner I just came up with storyline  
>Rewriting Twilight as I do in my head.<br>So once more I don't own and you can't sue my ass :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three.<br>Esme's Point of View.**

I'd spent most of the morning in the room with Allie and now I was spending the rest of my afternoon with Alice and Bella Cullen, Carlisle's children well adopted children. Sitting at one of the many cafeteria tables I played around with my salad while Alice spoke about the latest fashion trend.

"Oh my god we have to go to Port Angeles to shop for dresses, you know for the charity ball coming up." Alice squealed slightly as Bella just let out a soft laugh.

"Alice seriously you went shopping last night, can you really not have one day where you're either not shopping or going on line to order stuff?" Bella asked her as she took a bite out of chicken burger. Sipping on my coke I watched as the two of them talked back and forth about everything and nothing. It surprised me to realised that I was somewhat jealous of how close they where, not because I wanted to be in their crowd but because they had a bond that I could never have with anyone. I was an only child and in a way I was child that another innocent child would never have to be subjected to the hands of my father.

Taking a forkful of salad I placed it into my mouth as I continued to listen to Alice and Bella talk about their next shopping trip one where Bella wasn't getting out of.  
>"So Esme would you like to join us?" Bella asked as Alice bobbed up and down in her seat. Looking at them I shrugged slightly I'd have to speak with my father and knowing my luck it'd be a "No" and a jab in the ribs for asking.<br>"I'll have to check with my father, he has a few charity events coming up and I usually attend so I'll need to check dates." I replied as I stood up and placed the leftovers of my meal in the trash can which was followed by Alice and Bella doing the same.

"We'll let us know, it'd be nice to actually make a friend or two around here, most people think because we have money if they befriend us we'll buy stuff for them." Alice spoke truthfully and I knew what she was on about most of the students in Forks high where like that.

"Tell me about it, but the way I see it, it's my father's money not mine and that's what I tell people." I stated as I ran my fingers on the hem of my hoodie. I did this when I was nervous and I truly was, what if they found out the truth about me, would they treat me differently because they know I'm damaged. I felt like I was broken mirror put back together with glue but I was about to break through the cracks once again.

"I need to get going, my dad likes to have dinner together, but I can walk you both back to your father's office if you like?" I asked them as I pulled my keys from my pocket and held them in the palm of my hand.

"Oh please, we're still trying to find the right corridors in this place." Alice spoke as she pulled Bella along with her while I walked in front of them, they where both talking in hushed voices and I had no clue what about but it was rude to interrupt them and we all didn't know each other well enough for me to be included.

Once we were at Carlisle's Office he was outside his door reading some patients chart. When he heard us he looked up and smiled our way. He was a god okay so he was technically old enough to be my father if he had me when he was a teenager but every girl can find older men attractive. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I turned to face Alice and Bella. "I'll erm, see you guys at school tomorrow," I spoke while turning to face Carlisle again. "It was nice meeting you to, Allie's favourite thing to do when getting blood tests **is**to draw or paint it keeps her mind off what's going on." I spoke and just watched as he nodded. Biting my lip I smiled softly once more said my goodbyes and headed down the corridor and out into the car parking lot. After walking the five minute stretch to my car I unlocked it with the keys and jumped in and began my drive home.

* * *

><p>I'd been home for a few hours and my father was still at the barbeque his friend was hosting. Taking all my history books and note pad down stairs to the kitchen table I pulled out a packet of cheese puffs and a bottle of water. If anything I hated history but I loved how we were doing a report on Pearl Harbour it was my favourite movie well all I can say is Ben Affleck is god in that movie. Running my fingers through my hair I flipped the pages of the book as I took in its contents and the information that would soon make up my report. Snacking on the cheese puffs I was so consumed by the book that I didn't even hear my father come in.<p>

"Esss...me..ee.." He slurred his words while he stumbled into the kitchen. Sighing I flipped the page over as I read on hoping tonight would be different, that I wouldn't wake up with a bruise or broken bone. I played Klutz at the hospital whenever I ended up there late at night with some sort of broken bone. I was brought out of my mean less thoughts when my father picked up the book I was reading and threw it across the room, it landed on the floor with a load thump.

"Esme, what have I told you about answering me when I call?" He asked as his fingers gripped around my wrist pulling me up to face him. I saw the look in his eye, the sadistic glare meant lady luck wasn't on my side tonight and I was in for a really bad rollercoaster ride of my life.

"Sorry father, I was studying for a school report." I spoke there was no point in trying to lie to him. His grip on my wrist was getting tighter and I knew things where only going to get worst. I saw as his anger seemed to increase at this statement and he pulled me up the stairs without a second thought I braced myself for what was about to happen. We got closer to my bedroom and once we were inside and the door was closed I went back to my childhood dreams of where Tinkerbell would save me and make me the very first lost girl

Maybe that was all I ever will be, The Lost Girl. My father's grunting wiped those dreams away from me, his body moving against mine, I tend to wonder what happened to the man I once loved. But life has a funny way of changing people either for worst or better.

Tonight was the first time my father took his abuse to the next level, Tonight was the night my father's action made me turn into a shadow of myself. Maybe he was right I did deserve it, Watching him pull up his slacks and walk out of my room I heard the door click before I got up off the bed and curled up on my window seat. I don't think I could ever sleep in that bed again. I wanted to be brave and hold myself together but I couldn't how could any father or parent for that matter do such a thing to a person they were meant to love for rubbing my finger tips over my right wrist I winced at the pain as I pulled the quilt my mother had made for me when she found out she was having girl over my body and watched outside as the rain drops fell each trying to tell their story before they reached the ground and I just wished they could take mine and make it disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **I know this story is ratted M but I really didn't feel comfortable writing a father raping his daughter, because for one it would make feel as sick as the sadistic bastards who get a kick out of that sort of thing.  
>Anythings the next chapter should be up soon and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I've had the pleasure of writing it. This story is pre-written and has been for a few months now, I just tend to read over the chapters and either add to it or take bits away I don't like and add a new part to take it's place.<p>

Pixie x


	5. Chapter 4

With My Last Breath, I'll Protect You

**A/N; ****Thank you to all my Reviewers Hopefully I do Esme and Carlisle proud (': This chapter will be a spilt point of view there will be a paragraph or so of Alice's vision when she's with the rest of the Cullen's while Carlisle is at work then it'll go to Esme's day at school to Carlisle's point of view, so depending on how long this chapter is it might be split into two or three parts as I've add more to when I officially wrote it a few weeks ago ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Disclaimer; ****Okay so as everyone else on Fanfiction I do not own Twilight if I did I'd be living the high life but unfortunately I'm not I'm just a pre-army girl waiting for her training date to be released so instead of boredom making me go insane I write when I'm not at work. All ownership goes to their rightful owner I just came up with storyline  
>Rewriting Twilight as I do in my head.<br>So once more I don't own and you can't sue my ass :)  
><strong>  
><em>Something's getting in the way.<br>Something's just about to break.  
>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.<br>As I burn another page,  
>As I look the other way.<br>I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
>So tell me how it should be.<br>Breaking Benjamin- Diary of Jane_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three.<br>Alice's Point of View.**

I was sat in the living room with the rest of my family apart from Carlisle he'd left an hour or so ago to help with an emergency at work, but try as I might I couldn't get my latest vision out of my head. We still hadn't told Carlisle why we had to move back here I'd seen a vision of his mate living here but if we didn't act fast and moved here the day that we did she would not exist and Carlisle would forever walk the earth alone never knowing his true love. Sighing I closed my eyes trying to find some sanity in my own thoughts. The only bad thing about being a vampire is that you couldn't switch off from the outside world and when you where special as in you had a gift it was even harder to keep yourself from breaking through the cracks.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward where muttering about what had happened to Esme and they wanted nothing more than to rip the bastard apart and bring Esme to live with us, but it was all too soon if we told Carlisle about her now then she'd reject him and our reason for moving here would be gone.

"This sucks." Renesmee called out from across the room. Our little miracle who'd of knowing our kind could have children with humans, she was a guarded family member and we loved her dearly usually she'd be able to find the silver lining in a bad situation but tonight however she could not find a single piece of hope to grasp onto much like the rest of us. My vision had proved time was running out, yet the right time to tell Carlisle and Esme was near I knew this and so did the others but it was frustration when our future family member was in so much pain and we couldn't do a thing to help.

"Alice, we need to do something soon the longer she's with that devil the less chance we have of keeping her alive." Edward spoke as he started pacing the room. I looked up to him before my eyes went glassy and I stared at a random part of the wall.

**-Start of vision-**

_Esme was walking through the corridors of the high school. Her books clutched to her chest as she made her way to one of the back stair cases that would take her to the English huts around the back of the school.  
><em>

_She walked down the stairs and out into the cold icy weather not noticing the patch of black ice beneath her feet. She lost her balance and fell backwards landing on her leg I could hear her bone crack under the force of the impact and the silent scream of pain she let out into the wintery world._

Students rushed around her when they heard her calls for help, an ambulance crew came and helped her up onto a gurney taking her to Forks general hospital where she was seen by Carlisle.

There eyes met, and in that moment Carlisle knew what she was, the other part of his soul, the missing piece to his heart. She was his mate and he was hers.

**-End of vision-**

"Tomorrow, Carlisle will find out tomorrow." I spoke as everyone else just stared at me like I was a shiny new toy.

"Tomorrow" Everyone muttered after me then went back to discussing whatever was of importance at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's Point of View<strong>

My body was sore, aching in places I would never have thought would hurt so bad, even the hot shower I took this morning didn't do anything to relieve the tension that was coiled so tight within my body. Sighing at defeat from the pain I pulled my bag over my shoulder and headed out to my car.

The drive to school went allot slower than normal mainly because of the wintery weather that had casted it's spell across the little town of Forks, It was like we were stuck in a secret corner of the earth where only the people who knew about the place would come and everyone else would run by it without a second glance. Sighing I pulled into the parking lot and found a space near the side of the school. Making my way inside I arrived at my locker and started to pull the books out I had for my first two classes, Italian then English.

Italian flew by and today it wasn't that boring but that might have been because Alice was sitting beside me and we were talking about the upcoming ball. I still hadn't asked my father if I could go dress shopping with Alice and Bella yet but I was hoping he'd say yes I didn't want to show up on a dress I'd ordered off the internet half the time I didn't like them once they were off the model. Watching as students pushed and shoved down the hallways I sighed and made an escape for the back stairs instead, it was the longer way to the hut I was in but I really wasn't in the mood to put my body threw more torture than it was already in.

Once down the stairs I held my books close to my chest gripping them with my finger tips as I braced myself for the icy wind that was about to attack my body. Opening the door I stepped outside and turned in the direction of my hut no students where in my way but I could hear them coming out the door at the other end. Quickening my paces I willed my legs to walk faster before I became a faceless body in the crowd of mindless zombies making their way to class. I shouldn't of hurried though there was ice patches everywhere and as I wasn't the luckiest person in the world my feet had to be the ones that struck it and I couldn't for the life of me find and thing to grip onto. Within seconds my body fell back wards in slow monition and all too soon a sharp shooting pain slowly crept its way up from my ankle to left hip. I bit down on my lip as I tried to keep the scream in but it was no use it escaped my mouth and swarms of students came to see what was going on.

"I'll call the nurse."  
>"I've got 911 on speed dial."<br>"Esme, stay with us"  
>There voices blurred the pain was too much today and all of a sudden I could feel the darkness taking a grip of my body and I surrendered for a moment because it meant I could escape the day to day life I have endured for the past six years.<p>

For once in my life I was Free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;****Sorry it's been left on a sort of cliff hanger I did try to put this up as once chapter but it's about 4000 words and I felt that it was too long for people to try and keep their eyes focused on it. So I hope this chapter is okay and doesn't drag on to much next up is Carlisle's point of view things from now on will go a little bit faster with the way that Carlisle and Esme feel about together but they won't be jumping straight into bed the fast kiss will most likely not happen for a couple of more chapters because Carlisle doesn't want to pray on a child and Esme has to try and hide everything from her father.**

**Oh for those of you who are wondering, Esme's father is Charles and don't worry he's got what's coming to him.**

**I also listened to a few songs will writing this**  
><em><strong>Diary of Jane &amp; Breath – Breaking Benjamin<strong>_  
><strong><em>Face Down – Red Jumpsuite Apparatus<em> (It's the stories main song my friends making a video to it for me so I'll upload the link as soon as it's down :) )**  
><em><strong>Guardian Angel - Abandon all ships<strong>_  
><em><strong>The Sharpest Lives &amp; House of Wolves – My Chemical Romacane<strong>_

**Pixie.**


End file.
